Evolution
by Meliane
Summary: UA L'Arc en Ciel.  Titre pas terrible, mais qui résume bien l'histoire. Tout commence par une rencontre...
1. Chapter 1

**Nouvelle histoire, et grand défi, puisque c'est ma première fiction sur L'Arc~en~Ciel. D'ailleurs, je ne fais que me servir de ces chers musiciens, même si l'univers dans lequel ils évoluent a bien existé. J'ai d'ailleurs eu du mal à trouver des informations pour coller le plus possible à la réalité de l'époque.**

**Date et lieu au commencement : début du XIIIe siècle (époque du shogunat de Kamakura) dans la province de Suruga (actuelle préfecture de Shizuoka) .**

Le jour se levait sur la propriété, tandis que le petit garçon frottait ses yeux embués de sommeil. Il bâilla longuement, puis le glissement du shōji attira son attention et il se tourna vers le côté.

- Bien, je vois que tu es réveillé. Ne tarde pas à te préparer, c'est aujourd'hui que tu commences ton apprentissage.

Un peu plus tard, alors qu'il se dirigeait lentement vers l'école, un bruit de pas précipités et un appel le firent s'arrêter.

- Bonjour ! Alors, tu es prêt ?

- Pour être franc... je me sens plutôt intimidé, avoua-t-il.

- Ne t'en fais pas ! Rappelle-toi ce que nous nous sommes dit un jour : rester ensemble quoi qu'il arrive, et s'entraider en cas de problème.

Un sourire éclaira le visage du plus jeune.

- Tu as raison. Maintenant, hâtons-nous, ou nous serons en retard.

Ils arrivèrent juste à temps pour assister au début de la classe.

Les semaines passèrent, durant lesquelles ils apprirent tout ce qu'il fallait savoir sur leur futur statut : en plus de la lecture et de l'écriture, ils suivaient des cours sur les mathématiques, l'histoire du pays et celle des familles les plus influentes.

Un matin, les deux amis, comme leurs camarades, eurent la surprise de voir leur enseignant entrer en compagnie d'un autre garçon.

- Cet enfant est nouveau et ne connaît absolument pas l'univers dans lequel vous évoluerez par la suite. Je compte sur vous pour favoriser son intégration.

Yukihiro et Tetsuya échangèrent un regard étonné. On naissait samouraï, on ne le devenait pas. Pour être un vrai samouraï, il fallait avoir des parents de la même origine. L'unique exception : l'adoption d'un roturier dans une famille de samouraï était possible, à condition de s'en montrer digne. Ni Yukihiro ni Tetsuya n'avaient entendu parler d'un cas semblable, du moins pas avant que l'inconnu leur soit présenté.

Pendant la pause, ils restèrent ensemble comme à l'accoutumée. Mais tout changea lorsque l'enfant timide fut malmené par d'autres apprentis plus âgés.

- Qui es-tu pour oser venir ici ? Ne sais-tu pas que les paysans ne sont pas faits pour devenir des guerriers ?

- Je ne suis pas un paysan !

- Voyez-vous ça... Il semblerait que la fourmi cache en réalité un dragon !

_Ils vont le frapper s'il continue à les provoquer !_

Tetsuya fut étonné de voir son ami se lever avec une mine furieuse, et se souvint ensuite que Yukihiro avait un sens aigu de la justice. Par crainte de voir son ami recevoir une correction à son tour, il quitta sa place et le rejoignit.

- Laissez-le tranquille.

- Comment oses-tu nous donner des ordres, moucheron ?

- Je ne le répéterai pas.

Le leader de la petite bande dévisagea Yukihiro, hésita un instant et reprit contenance.

- Puis-je savoir à qui nous avons affaire ?

- Mon nom est Awaji Yukihiro.

Son interlocuteur pâlit.

- A... Awaji ? Comme Awaji Kaito-dono ?

- Je suis son fils aîné.

- Toutes mes excuses, Awaji-sama ! s'exclama le fautif en s'agenouillant.

- Ne le dénigrez plus à l'avenir, c'est tout ce que je vous demande.

Tetsuya qui était resté silencieux durant l'altercation tendit une main au petit.

- Nous ignorons toujours ton nom, dit-il avec un sourire qui se voulait chaleureux.

- Takarai... Takarai Hideto, marmonna l'autre.

- Enchanté Hideto-san. Je m'appelle Ogawa Tetsuya.

Hideto hocha la tête et se tourna vers l'autre garçon.

- Tu es l'enfant héritier de la famille la plus influente de la ville, c'est bien cela ?

- En effet, acquiesça Yukihiro.

- Alors... enchanté, Awaji-sama.

Yukihiro parut ennuyé :

- N'utilise pas ces formalités avec moi, entre amis je considère cela comme inutile.

- Amis ?

- Oui, amis ! Tu sembles être bien perdu dans cet univers. Tetsu et moi avons grandi ensemble et nous nous connaissons parfaitement, nous allons donc faire notre possible pour t'aider. Et pas de discussion, Hideto-san ! Pour commencer, appelle-moi Yukihiro.

- B... bien, Yukihiro-san. Mais en échange, je veux que tu utilises mon surnom : Hyde.

- D'accord, Hyde.

Les anciennes habitudes étaient tenaces, et il fallut un moment avant que Hyde oublie le suffixe accolé au nom de ses premiers amis.

Si l'on se donnait la peine de discuter un peu avec Hyde, et s'il se sentait en confiance, le dialogue révélait un garçon plutôt réservé et pas très expansif. Longtemps impressionné par Yukihiro dont il était tout l'opposé, il se lia beaucoup plus vite avec Tetsuya. Il fallut du temps aux deux amis pour que le nouveau accepte de se dévoiler. Doué pour l'art et le chant, fils unique, et non-nageur, ce qui lui faisait un point commun avec Yukihiro. Tetsuya se chargea donc de leur apprendre, ce qui demanda beaucoup de temps.

- Tetsuya, n'hésite pas à parler lorsque tu te poses des questions sur moi, déclara Hyde un soir, alors qu'ils se reposaient au bord de la rivière voisine.

- En fait, je voulais connaître tes origines. Tu restes secret là-dessus, pourtant être roturier n'est pas une tare, simplement un fait plus difficile pour devenir samouraï.

- Mes parents ne faisaient pas partie de votre caste. Ma mère travaillait en tant que nourrice d'une famille aisée, ce qui m'a permis d'être adopté par la famille qui l'employait. J'ai enduré bien des moqueries à cause de ma situation.

- Entre nous, cela n'a pas d'importance. Maintenant que tu as intégré notre monde, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait nous séparer.

- Rappelle-toi que nous sommes des guerriers, Tetsu. Plus tard, nous risquerons nos vies pour les seigneurs qui nous emploieront.

- Je ne l'ai pas oublié. Mon plus grand souhait est que nous ne nous perdions pas de vue quand nous serons adultes.

Hyde et Yukihiro acquiescèrent. Toutefois, ils n'avaient que huit ans, et bien du temps devant eux pour songer à leur avenir.


	2. Chapter 2

Quelques semaines plus tard, les trois enfants assistèrent à leur première exécution publique : celle d'un voleur et assassin récidiviste arrêté la veille par les miliciens.

Tetsuya appréhendait ce moment depuis longtemps. Les futurs samouraïs devaient en effet développer une impassibilité totale, quelle que soit la situation à laquelle ils étaient confrontés, afin de se prémunir contre toutes les peurs. La plus parfaite maîtrise de soi était exigée, et les adultes ne toléraient ni fanfaronnade ni lâcheté.

L'homme fut finalement amené sur l'estrade et regarda l'assemblée sans faiblir. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Tetsuya qui reçut un sourire moqueur. Il faillit tourner la tête, mais une main se referma un instant autour de la sienne et la serra brièvement.

Yukihiro lui offrit un sourire chaleureux, et il retrouva suffisamment d'assurance pour observer ce qu'il se passait devant lui. Grâce à son ami, il ne cilla pas quand l'épée s'abattit sur le cou du condamné. A sa droite, Hyde n'avait laissé filtrer aucune émotion.

Ils retournèrent ensuite chez eux sans parler. Hyde fut le premier à disparaître, et les deux autres poursuivirent leur chemin. Après le repas du soir - composé d'un plat de riz coloré en rouge sang à cause d'un jus de prunes salé, afin de réprimer tout sentiment d'horreur pouvant surgir chez les enfants - Tetsuya demanda l'autorisation de passer la nuit chez les Awaji et l'obtint sans mal.

Le petit Awaji assis devant le bâtiment principal fut ravi de le voir arriver. Ils échangèrent rapidement leurs impressions sur l'exécution et discutèrent ensuite de choses plus légères, jusqu'à ce qu'une domestique vienne leur dire que l'heure du coucher était largement dépassée.

- Venez, Tetsuya-sama, je vais vous montrer où vous allez dormir.

- Pas la peine, je sais qu'il s'agit de la pièce voisine.

Seule la cloison les séparait, et ils purent se parler jusqu'à ce que Tetsuya s'endorme.

Pendant la nuit, un bruit étranger le réveilla en sursaut. Il dressa l'oreille et perçut des voix masculines toutes proches. Intrigué, il ouvrit le shôji et se figea, pour se précipiter la seconde suivante vers l'homme qui portait son ami.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Et qu'avez-vous fait à Yukki ?

Il savait que sa force d'enfant ne lui serait d'aucun secours mais adopta tout de même une posture de combat, ce qui fit rire plusieurs hommes. Celui qui paraissait être leur chef demanda :

- Vous savez qui est cet enfant ?

- Il me semble qu'il s'agit du fils Ogawa.

- Emmenons-le. Pas question de laisser un témoin gênant derrière nous.

Bien décidé à ne pas se laisser faire, Tetsuya mordit la main de l'homme qui voulait l'attraper.

- Ça, c'est pour Yukki !

- Faites-le taire avant qu'il donne l'alerte !

Il échappa à un des ravisseurs mais ne put éviter le suivant auquel il donna un coup de tête. Il profita ensuite d'avoir été relâché pour crier le plus fort possible :

- A LA GARDE !

- Maudit gamin !

Le poing du premier l'atteignit au visage en l'assommant presque. L'homme dit ensuite d'une voix inquiète :

- Nakata-sama, partons ! Les samouraï vont arriver !

- De toute façon, puisque nous détenons le petit Awaji, nous en avons terminé ici.

- Attendez...

Tetsuya leva la main comme pour retenir son ami, mais les intrus avaient disparu.

_Yukki..._

Les gardes du domaine le découvrirent peu après, alors qu'il tentait de rester conscient. Un linge mouillé appliqué sur sa joue l'aida à revenir à lui, et il ouvrit les yeux sur la maîtresse de maison.

- Yukki a été enlevé !

- Je le sais. Ses ravisseurs ont neutralisé les sentinelles et n'ont eu aucun mal à entrer. Puisque tu as assisté au rapt de mon fils, peux-tu nous donner un indice sur leur identité ?

Le petit garçon réfléchit un instant.

- Celui qui m'a frappé a appelé le meneur "Nakata-sama" .

La noble écarquilla les yeux.

- Es-tu bien sûr de ce que tu dis ?

- Umeko-dono, Yukki est mon ami le plus précieux, et je ferai tout mon possible pour qu'il soit sauvé !

- Bien. Repose-toi maintenant. Je vais appeler une domestique au cas où tu aurais besoin de quelque chose.

- Et pour Yukki ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Nous allons faire appel à des hommes de confiance, et Yukihiro sera bientôt de retour parmi nous.

**OoOoOoO**

A plusieurs kilomètres de là, Yukihiro qui venait de se réveiller regarda nerveusement autour de lui. La pièce sans fenêtres ne lui laissait que la porte comme tentative de sortie, et il doutait quant à la réussite de ce plan. D'autant plus que la bosse sur son crâne le faisait souffrir, et il dut rester un moment assis pour que les vertiges se dissipent.

Il se mit à cogiter dès qu'il se sentit suffisamment en forme. Qui l'avait enlevé, et pour quelle raison ? Allait-il pouvoir s'échapper seul ? Et Tetsuya s'était-il rendu compte de sa disparition ? S'il savait, alors Yukihiro serait sauvé à coup sûr par les mercenaires au service de ses parents.

Sa seule visite de la journée fut celle d'une domestique venue lui apporter à manger. Il ne bougea pas et refusa de toucher à la nourriture malgré son estomac qui criait famine. Ses pensées furent principalement pour Hyde et Tetsuya : étaient-ils allés à l'école sans lui ? La réponse était certainement affirmative, l'honneur et le devoir passant avant tout, mais son meilleur ami devait probablement guetter son retour avec impatience. Il se comporterait de la même façon si Tetsuya disparaissait brusquement.

Vers la fin de soirée, une forte odeur de brûlé et des cris le tirèrent de son sommeil. Un coup d'œil entre deux planches lui révéla qu'un incendie s'était déclaré dans un bâtiment voisin, probablement les écuries à en juger par les bruits de sabots et les hennissements des bêtes affolées.

Le problème de ses ravisseurs le laissa indifférent, et il partit se rasseoir en attendant la suite des évènements.

- Awaji-sama ?

L'enfant se releva d'un bond et courut vers la porte.

- Oui ! Qui est là ?

- Un allié. Ecartez-vous ou vous serez blessé.

Yukihiro s'exécuta en protégeant son visage de la poussière tandis que la hache de l'homme à l'extérieur fendait les planches une à une. Au bout de quelques instants, le petit garçon sentit deux bras le soulever, puis son sauveur quitta la minuscule prison au pas de course.

- Je vous reconnais ! Vous êtes un des assassins au service de mon père !

- Exact. Mes camarades se sont occupés des sentinelles et ont allumé un feu pour faire diversion. Cette famille ne sera plus en mesure de vous nuire et de s'opposer à la vôtre.

- Comment avez-vous su où je me trouvais ?

- Pensez à remercier Ogawa-sama quand vous serez réunis.

Le sourire de Yukihiro lui fendit le visage : évidemment qu'il était reconnaissant à son ami ! Qui sait ce qui aurait pu se passer si Tetsuya n'avait rien entendu ?

L'homme l'installa sur un cheval attaché au bord de la route, monta en selle et partit au galop sans regarder derrière lui.

Pendant le trajet, Yukihiro apprit que son enlèvement avait pour but de forcer son père à céder sa place en tant que chef du clan le plus riche de la ville, ce qui aurait permis aux Nakata de devenir les plus influents.

- Ils voulaient se servir de moi comme moyen de pression ?

- Oui.

- C'est... méprisable.

- Il ne m'appartient pas de juger ce qui est bon ou mauvais, rappela l'adulte. Je suis juste un instrument au service du plus offrant, autrement dit votre père.

- Mais... et si quelqu'un vous versait plus d'argent pour m'éliminer, que feriez-vous ?

- Pourquoi trahirais-je Awaji-dono alors que je suis bien payé et que je dispose d'un confort plus que conséquent ? Ceux sous ses ordres l'apprécient beaucoup et lui ont juré fidélité, alors ne vous inquiétez pas. Si un danger vous menace, nous serons là pour vous protéger.

La nuit était tombée quand Yukihiro arriva au domaine. Après que ses parents se soient assurés qu'il se portait bien, il demanda naturellement où se trouvait son ami.

- Il dort dans la chambre habituelle.

Yukihiro s'apprêtait à y courir lorsque sa mère le rappela.

- Je sais que tu as envie de le rassurer, mais cela peut bien attendre demain matin. La journée a été éprouvante pour lui, alors laisse-le se reposer. Il en avait vraiment besoin.

- D'accord, abdiqua l'enfant.

- A présent, si tu n'as pas faim, va te coucher.

Il ne réalisa qu'à cet instant que la fatigue s'emparait progressivement de lui, au point de lui faire oublier qu'il n'avait rien mangé depuis longtemps. Ses pas le menèrent jusqu'à la chambre de Tetsuya qu'il observa un bref instant. Une fois dans la sienne, il se contenta de changer de vêtements, se blottit sous la couverture et s'endormit aussitôt.

**OoOoOoO**

Tetsuya se réveilla en sursaut en sentant un objet froid être posé contre sa tempe. Il leva la main pour chasser l'élément perturbateur et rencontra un bras, ce qui lui fit ouvrir les yeux.

- Yukki !

Il s'assit dès qu'il vit son ami et le serra contre lui.

- Je suis content que tu sois revenu sans dommage.

- Moi aussi ! C'est grâce à toi, donc j'ai une dette envers toi.

- Oublie-la. Tu ferais exactement pareil si j'étais concerné.

- C'est vrai. Mais tu sembles avoir reçu un mauvais coup...

- Un des hommes m'a frappé quand j'ai crié pour alerter les gardes.

Yukihiro passa le morceau de tissu le long du visage de son ami en veillant à ne pas lui faire mal. Mais même en agissant avec douceur et application, il n'était pas en mesure de faire disparaître l'hématome sur la joue du plus jeune. Seul le temps remplirait cette tâche.

Les deux amis retournèrent à l'école le lendemain et rassurèrent Hyde, inquiet à cause des derniers évènements.

- Tu as eu de la chance qu'ils soient intervenus aussi vite.

- Effectivement. D'ailleurs, mon père les a largement récompensés pour le sauvetage.

- Je m'estime parfois heureux de vivre dans une famille n'ayant pas une grande renommée, avoua le plus petit.

- Et ce n'est pas pour ça que tu as moins d'estime à nos yeux ! Pas vrai Tetsu ?

Le plus jeune acquiesça puis échangea un regard avec son meilleur ami. Lui non plus ne regrettait pas d'avoir laissé Hyde intégrer leur petit monde.


	3. Chapter 3

**Info temporelle : quelques années ont passé, les enfants sont devenus des ados... et la situation commence à se compliquer.**

Le claquement des bokken résonnait dans la salle d'entraînement. Assis sur les tatami autour de la zone centrale, les apprentis observaient attentivement leurs deux camarades en train de s'affronter. Torse nu, le corps douloureux, Tetsuya et Yukihiro guettaient chacun de leur côté la moindre faille. Ils voulaient tous les deux gagner et refusaient de laisser à l'autre ne serait-ce qu'un pouce de terrain. Hyde assez perturbé par la situation les regardait l'un après l'autre : pourquoi ses amis étaient-ils fâchés au point de ne plus s'adresser la parole ?

Le plus âgé s'élança soudain vers l'avant, surprenant Tetsuya qui ne put que parer jusqu'à la chute. Dépité, il se releva, jeta le sabre en bois sur le sol et rejoignit Hyde en silence. Derrière lui, Yukihiro ne put retenir un sourire moqueur et teinté de triomphe. Seul Hyde distingua l'incompréhension et la tristesse dans ses yeux.

- Tu vas me dire que cela ne me regarde pas, mais... Que se passe-t-il entre Yukihiro et toi ? Vous vous entendez si bien d'habitude !

- Cela ne te regarde pas, répondit Tetsuya d'un ton sec.

L'autre raison principale de son mutisme : Hyde lui dirait qu'il se comportait comme un idiot. Même s'il avait raison, Tetsuya ne voulait pas être mis face à la réalité. Depuis plusieurs semaines, Yukihiro et lui s'éloignaient l'un de l'autre en dépit de leurs liens. Pour le moment, ils s'en tenaient aux insultes, mais il suffirait d'un mot de trop pour qu'ils en viennent aux poings.

Oui, il se savait ridicule... Ridicule d'être jaloux des filles auxquelles Yukihiro commençait à s'intéresser et à qui il accordait beaucoup trop d'attention.

- Très bien, répliqua Hyde visiblement vexé. Reste muet autant que tu le souhaites, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour arranger les choses.

Il se leva et alla s'asseoir à côté de Yukihiro avec lequel il se mit à discuter tranquillement. Et, une fois de plus, Tetsuya se sentit abandonné.

**OoOoOoO**

Quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'il se tenait à l'écart pour déjeuner avec Hyde, la tension augmenta encore.

- Bonjour, dit Yukihiro d'une voix hésitante.

Tetsuya tourna la tête pour le saluer, mais son visage se ferma à la vue d'une autre personne.

- Chika aimerait en apprendre plus sur nous, et j'ai pensé que le mieux serait de manger ensemble.

Hyde acquiesça, montrant ainsi qu'il approuvait l'idée. Yukihiro porta son regard sur son meilleur ami, en espérant qu'il accepte lui aussi, et fut très déçu quand Tetsuya se leva, les mâchoires serrées, pour s'éloigner d'eux. Hyde toujours assis sur le banc fronça les sourcils : son ami se comportait bizarrement depuis quelque temps... Et il aurait bien voulu en connaître la raison.

- Alors, Chika-san, que veux-tu savoir ? demanda-t-il à la nouvelle venue.

Tetsuya donna un coup de poing dans un tronc d'arbre une fois que les autres furent hors de vue et grimaça sous la douleur. La rage qui l'habitait le surprenait : Yukihiro avait bien le droit de s'entourer de qui il voulait ! Mais en même temps, il consacrait moins de temps à son meilleur ami, et c'était ce que Tetsuya lui reprochait sans oser lui en parler. Yukihiro lui dirait probablement qu'il agissait de façon stupide, et il refusait d'entendre ces mots. Il ignorait lui-même pourquoi il se comportait de la sorte. Hyde s'intéressait à une fille lui aussi, et il n'avait rien à y redire ! En quoi le cas de Yukihiro serait-il différent ?

Il cogitait toujours quand un de ses camarades vint le prévenir que l'heure d'histoire approchait, et il s'y rendit sans en avoir réellement envie. Une fois dans le bâtiment, il hésita à la vue de Yukihiro qui souhaitait visiblement être son voisin. Après une hésitation, il le rejoignit et s'installa sans un mot. Yukihiro soupira tandis que Hyde secouait la tête : Tetsuya ne parlait pas, mais ce petit rapprochement annonçait peut-être une évolution positive.

Yukihiro déchanta le soir lorsque son meilleur ami disparut sans l'attendre. Cette fois, il serra les poings et jura entre ses dents. En sortant du bâtiment, il aperçut au loin Tetsuya se diriger vers la sortie du village, et il eut une illumination. Le plus jeune allait vers leur endroit, là où ils avaient passé beaucoup de temps étant enfants... Et c'était l'occasion rêvée pour obtenir des explications.

Hyde quitta à son tour la salle dans le but de rentrer chez lui, mais la vue d'un Yukihiro décidé, à plusieurs mètres de là, le fit changer d'avis : il connaissait assez le jeune noble pour savoir ce qu'il projetait de faire... Et ce n'était pas forcément une bonne idée. Son intuition le poussa donc à suivre Yukihiro qui se trouvait déjà loin.

Comme prévu, Tetsuya se tenait au bord de la rivière dont il contemplait la surface calme. Tout le contraire de son esprit bouillonnant... Et cela fut d'autant plus vrai quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'était plus seul.

- Que veux-tu ? demanda-t-il après un long silence.

Yukihiro réfléchit quelques instants puis ouvrit la bouche :

- Tetsu, je t'en prie, explique-moi ce qui ne va pas. Tu agis de façon étrange... et ton comportement me fait de la peine.

Tetsuya assimila les derniers mots et se tendit. Son ami allait mal par sa faute ?

Il se disait qu'il faisait preuve d'égoïsme lorsque Yukihiro s'assit à ses côtés et plaça une main sous son menton afin de pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Tetsuya dut se contrôler pour ne pas rougir, perdit ses moyens et balbutia :

- Je ne veux pas que... J'ai peur de...

Sa raison reprit finalement le dessus : il se dégagea et se releva dans le but de fuir. Yukihiro ne réagit pas immédiatement et eut juste le temps de saisir le bras de son ami.

- Lâche-moi, dit froidement le plus jeune.

- Non, répliqua Yukihiro. Ma patience a atteint ses limites. Tu vas me dire ce qui te ronge !

- Je t'ai dit de me lâcher ! s'écria Tetsuya, à bout lui aussi.

Son ami n'obtempéra pas et il le repoussa brutalement. Bien décidé à découvrir la vérité, le plus âgé revint vers l'autre garçon. Tetsuya eut alors recours à la violence et frappa Yukihiro au visage en y mettant toute sa force.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était que le coup de poing assomme son ami et le fasse tomber dans la rivière. Il resta pétrifié jusqu'à l'intervention de Hyde :

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Va le chercher avant qu'il se noie !

Il cessa de réfléchir et sauta dans l'eau. Si son ami mourrait... Non, il ne devait pas y penser, et se concentrer plutôt sur le sauvetage. Il nagea rapidement vers Yukihiro emporté par le courant, l'attrapa par le bras et le tira péniblement sur la rive alors que Hyde accourait.

- Yukki ?

Tetsuya eut beau le secouer, le plus âgé ne réagit pas. De plus en plus inquiet, Hyde chercha l'écho d'un battement de cœur.

- Il ne respire plus ! Alors maintenant, tu vas te débrouiller pour qu'il revienne.

- Mais...

La force insoupçonnée du plus petit le saisissant par le col l'étonna.

- Nous parlons de la vie de ton meilleur ami, donc fais ce que je te dis ou il sera trop tard !

Il ne prêta plus attention à ses vêtements mouillés et se pencha vers Yukihiro. La sensation des lèvres de son ami contre les siennes l'aurait fait rougir si la situation n'était pas aussi grave. Il inspira et insuffla l'air dans la bouche de Yukihiro toujours inconscient, puis se redressa en vérifiant à chaque fois si la poitrine du plus âgé se soulevait. Il fallut un certain temps avant que son geste soit efficace : Yukihiro se mit à tousser, cracha l'eau accumulée dans ses poumons puis se laissa retomber sur le sol. Il se tourna ensuite vers Tetsuya qui essuya son front trempé de sueur en bredouillant des excuses.

- Excuse-moi de m'être montré été si stupide. J'ai agi sans réfléchir, ce qui aurait pu te tuer.

- Mais je suis encore en vie... Et c'est à toi que je le dois. Maintenant, explique-moi : pourquoi pleures-tu ?

Tetsuya se passa la main sur le visage et fut surpris de sentir des larmes coulant le long de ses joues.

- Je... je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il. Cela doit venir du soulagement que j'éprouve en ce moment. Et j'ai eu tellement peur que tu ne te réveilles jamais... Je ne veux pas te perdre !

Alors c'était de ça qu'il s'agissait... Tetsuya craignait d'être abandonné ? Yukihiro sentit la culpabilité l'envahir pour l'avoir négligé les semaines précédentes et décida de faire des efforts.

- Approche...

La main de son ami fit disparaître le phénomène indésirable, et Tetsuya frissonna en se demandant si ces tremblements étaient uniquement dus au froid.

- Yukki, je suis tellement désolé...

- N'en parlons plus... En ce qui me concerne, c'est déjà oublié.

Il resta silencieux sur la vraie raison de son pardon : le regard de Tetsuya fixé au sien l'obnubilait, et il commença à éprouver de la gêne.

- Merci, Tetsu.

Le plus jeune secoua la tête afin de chasser les pensées dérangeantes qui l'habitaient. Hyde choisit ce moment pour s'approcher et s'enquérir de l'état de son ami.

- Je me sens plutôt faible, reconnut Yukihiro. J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour me remettre avant de retourner chez moi.

- Tetsuya et moi allons rester pour te tenir compagnie. N'est-ce pas ?

- Oui ! approuva le plus jeune d'une voix assurée.

La discussion sérieuse n'aurait jamais lieu, ce qui l'arrangeait. De toute façon, il était lui-même incapable de faire le point sur ses propres sentiments. Et Yukihiro ne semblait pas lui en vouloir. C'était tout ce qui comptait.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre un peu plus long ! Bonne lecture à toutes.**

Comme tous les soirs depuis l'incident de la rivière, un mois plus tôt, Tetsuya resta un moment allongé à fixer le plafond, en portant de temps à autre la main à sa bouche. Les yeux fermés, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à l'instant où il avait aidé Yukihiro à retrouver une respiration normale. Il voulait... recommencer... sentir à nouveau le contact des lèvres de son ami... et il se dégoûtait pour songer à une telle chose.

Comme tous les soirs, il finit par quitter sa chambre jusqu'à la cour où il s'assit sous un arbre. Les sentinelles étaient trop vigilantes pour qu'il puisse sortir, et l'endroit choisi pour réfléchir lui convenait.

Alors qu'il se remémorait une fois de plus les évènements de ce jour-là, une petite silhouette s'installa à côté de lui. Tetsuya se demanda un instant ce qu'il faisait là, avant de se souvenir qu'il l'avait invité.

- Je vois que tu ne dors pas non plus... Tu as même l'air perturbé. Que se passe-t-il ?

- Rien. Enfin, c'est juste... Cela fait quelque temps que j'y pense.

- Tu es inquiet pour la cérémonie de demain, c'est ça ?

Tetsuya s'empressa de saisir la perche tendue.

- Oui, voilà. Il était temps d'ailleurs, nous approchons de la limite d'âge !

- C'est vrai, tu as raison. Cela dit... j'aurais bien voulu atteindre ma taille d'adulte avant.

Le plus jeune sourit et dit :

- Ne t'en fais pas pour si peu. Après tout, la différence sera minime.

Hyde resta muet quelques secondes puis se mit à rire.

- Je ne te permets pas ! protesta-t-il ensuite.

Le silence s'établit alors qu'ils observaient les étoiles. Hyde se tourna brusquement vers son voisin et demanda :

- Que penses-tu de Natsuko ?

- La sœur de Yukki ?

- Oui.

- Hé bien... Elle est belle, charmante et cultivée. Pourquoi cette question ?

- ... Disons que... Lorsque nous serons des samouraï à part entière, nous aurons atteint l'âge de nous marier. Donc je voulais avoir ton avis sur elle.

- Serais-tu intéressé, Hyde ?

Le garçon rougit et fut heureux que la pénombre dissimule son visage.

- Bon, d'accord, je le reconnais ! Toutefois, je me suis fait une raison: un roturier n'épouse pas une noble.

- Mais tu ne l'es plus depuis longtemps !

- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.

Tetsuya hocha la tête. La famille adoptive de son ami ne comptait pas parmi les plus influentes, et quoique Yukihiro et lui puissent en dire, Hyde ne serait jamais considéré comme bien né par la plupart des gens.

Ils restèrent dans le jardin à discuter, jusqu'à ce que la relève de la garde les repère et les renvoie dans leurs quartiers respectifs.

**OoOoOoO**

La cérémonie du gempukku se passa aussi bien que les garçons l'avaient espéré. Hyde fut le dernier à recevoir le chapeau donnant le droit de porter les armes, puis les trois amis retournèrent chez eux où leur première armure les attendait. Un peu plus tard, libérés de leurs obligations - la dernière fois avant un long moment- ils se retrouvèrent aux sources chaudes. Tetsuya qui se sentait de bonne humeur se mit à asticoter Hyde. Mais c'était surtout une façon pour lui de se concentrer sur autre chose que Yukihiro nu juste à côté de lui.

- Les tiens n'ont pas eu de problème pour confectionner ton équipement ?

- Tetsuya, je sais que tu ne penses pas vraiment à mal, mais ma patience a des limites... Alors change de sujet.

Le regard réprobateur de son ami fit disparaître la mine réjouie du plus jeune qui s'empressa de parler d'autre chose.

- Vous savez... Je commence à me dire que nous ne resterons plus ensemble très longtemps.

- Il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour, approuva Yukihiro à regret. A moins que nous soyons tous acceptés par la même famille.

- Pourvu que ça soit le cas... Je n'ai pas envie de... vous quitter, murmura Hyde.

- Et nous non plus !

Aucun clan des environs ne cherchant des samouraï pour le moment, les trois amis restèrent longtemps désœuvrés. Dans l'intervalle, Tetsuya qui se rendait tous les jours chez les Awaji passa beaucoup de temps avec son meilleur ami et la sœur de ce dernier qui se joignait parfois à eux. Natsuko réussissait de temps en temps à être seule avec lui, et ils discutaient de sujets variés. Ce qui le confortait dans son opinion : la jeune fille, en âge d'être mariée, comblerait sûrement son futur époux. D'ailleurs, Tetsuya lui plaisait... Heureusement, Hyde n'était pas du genre jaloux et ne disait rien quant à leur rapprochement progressif.

- Tetsuya, que penses-tu de moi ? voulut savoir la jeune fille un jour où ils étaient seuls dans le jardin.

Mal à l'aise, il réfléchit longuement à sa réponse. Il appréciait Natsuko et pouvait parler de bien des choses avec elle, mais il savait aussi qu'il n'avait pas le moindre sentiment à son égard. La diplomatie n'était pas son fort, et il utilisa les mêmes mots qu'il avait dits à Hyde.

Natsuko parut satisfaite et déclara :

- Hier, j'ai entendu ma mère et la tienne dire que... C'est un peu gênant en fait, parce que j'espionnais leur conversation, avoua-t-elle avec une mine contrite.

- Qu'ont-elle dit ?

- Ma mère a suggéré à la tienne que je ferais une bonne épouse pour toi.

Le cœur de Tetsuya rata un battement. Non, il n'était pas prêt pour le mariage !

Natsuko se méprit sur son expression stupéfaite et s'approcha de lui jusqu'à lui voler un baiser. Trop surpris pour réagir, Tetsuya ne recula que lorsqu'une voix se fit entendre.

- J'attends des explications.

_Yukki..._

- Nous...

- Comment oses-tu faire cela à ma sœur alors que vous n'êtes pas mariés ?

- Mais ce n'est pas du tout ce que...

Le poing du plus âgé l'atteignit au visage, ce qui l'étourdit quelques instants. La colère s'empara de lui, alors que Natsuko affolée suppliait son frère de se calmer. Mais Yukihiro ne l'écouta pas et voulut la gifler. Tetsuya l'en empêcha de justesse, et ils se mesurèrent du regard avant que Yukihiro s'en aille. Natsuko disparut elle aussi, et Tetsuya resta figé à se demander ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Les jours suivants, il tenta par tous les moyens de s'expliquer avec son ami, mais Yukihiro restait sourd à ses justifications. Hyde vers qui il s'était tourné essuya le même refus. Au moins, il avait bien réagi en apprenant la raison de la colère de Yukihiro.

- J'ai l'impression d'être revenu quelques semaines en arrière, quand c'était toi qui l'évitais.

- C'est ridicule ! D'abord, je ne suis pas le responsable. Et ensuite, je ne vois pas pourquoi Yukki m'en voudrait à ce point !

Hyde hocha la tête, et Tetsuya fut soulagé qu'il croit son demi-mensonge. D'accord, il ignorait tout des sentiments de son ami... mais s'il avait laissé Natsuko approcher, la surprise mise à part, c'était parce qu'elle ressemblait beaucoup à son aîné.

Et voilà, ça le reprenait ! Probablement parce que Yukihiro lui manquait... Comment pouvait-il faire pour que les choses s'arrangent ?

Il trouva la solution peu de temps après, quand un noble qui passait par leur village accompagné de son escorte sollicita une entrevue avec l'homme le plus influent des lieux. Après la rencontre, les trois amis furent se retrouvèrent en même temps chez les Awaji. Hyde qui espérait un petit rapprochement en fut pour ses frais : Yukihiro conserva une certaine distance avec Tetsuya, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de le regarder à deux reprises.

- Bien. Je vous présente Sakurazawa-dono. Il est le gouverneur d'un des châteaux de la province voisine.

Les jeunes samouraï saluèrent le nouveau venu comme il se devait, et le père de Yukihiro reprit :

- Certains guerriers à son service ont péri lors de son dernier voyage. Il souhaite les remplacer en faisant des nouveaux des serviteurs armés pour lui et ses fils.

_Nous serions donc des gardes du corps... Plutôt intéressant comme perspective._

Le jōshu jaugea du regard Tetsuya et Hyde, puis ses yeux s'attardèrent un peu plus longtemps sur Yukihiro. Ils furent ensuite congédiés avec la consigne de ne pas s'éloigner. Quelques instants plus tard, Sakurazawa passa devant eux et rejoignit ses hommes qui patientaient aux portes du domaine.

- Awaji-dono, demanda aussitôt Hyde. Sakurazawa-dono a-t-il dit s'il voulait l'un de nous pour sa garde rapprochée ?

- Oui. Son nouveau serviteur sera Yukihiro. Et vous, vous l'accompagnerez jusque sur ses terres. Son fils aîné choisira celui qu'il veut, le dernier d'entre vous travaillera pour l'autre. Vous avez deux jours pour préparer vos affaires.

Une fois son paquetage fait, Hyde se dirigea vers la rivière dans le but d'y passer un peu de temps. Il eut la surprise d'y trouver ses deux amis, séparés par une dizaine de mètres, et la colère le prit brusquement.

- Vous allez rester en froid encore longtemps ? Je vous signale qu'à partir de maintenant, nous aurons à référer de nos actes à un employeur commun ! Comment garder une entente cordiale si vous persistez à ne plus vous parler ? Yukihiro, je te pensais moins obtus ! Tetsuya ne sera pas en mesure d'épouser ta sœur. Qu'attends-tu pour t'excuser ?

Yukihiro resta un moment silencieux à réfléchir sur ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Hyde avait raison, bien sûr. Que représentait sa fierté face à une amitié aussi forte que la leur ?

Il finit par se lever pour se diriger vers Tetsuya qui n'osait pas bouger. Yukihiro s'accroupit devant lui et l'observa durant un temps infiniment long, au point de lui faire baisser les yeux. Mais son ami posa une main sous son menton et lui fit relever la tête.

- Je suis désolé, dit-il finalement. Cette fois, c'est moi qui ai agi comme un idiot. Est-ce que tu me pardonnes ?

- Bien sûr que oui ! s'écria aussitôt Tetsuya, d'une voix plus forte qu'il aurait voulu.

Le sourire progressif de Yukihiro faillit le faire rougir, et il réussit à se contrôler... jusqu'à ce que les bras de son ami l'entourent et qu'il devienne écarlate.

- Tant mieux. Je croyais que tu m'en voudrais avec ce que je t'ai fait subir.

- Absolument pas... Comme si j'étais capable de te reprocher quoi que ce soit !

La mine satisfaite de Hyde à côté d'eux l'interpella, mais il décida de reporter ses interrogations à plus tard. Pour le moment, il voulait simplement profiter de l'étreinte de Yukihiro, apparemment décidé à ne pas le lâcher.

**OoOoOoO**

Yasunori Sakurazawa, dit Sakura, s'étira longuement et bâilla d'ennui. Près d'une heure déjà qu'il écoutait un officiel, alors qu'il aurait bien aimé être ailleurs à s'amuser avec son meilleur ami. Autrement dit, boire un verre de saké en compagnie d'une femme... ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis le départ de Ken, éloigné suite à son comportement jugé indigne de son rang. Sakura avait bénéficié du départ de son père qui lui permettait de rester, à condition de gérer l'administration du domaine en son absence. Parfois, le sort de Ken lui paraissait plus enviable.

Après que l'envoyé eut exposé ses problèmes, Sakura le congédia d'un geste de la main. Il s'empara ensuite du parchemin de son secrétaire et en lut les grandes lignes. Encore une obscure tentative d'assassinat... A quel moment les puissants cesseraient-ils de vouloir éliminer leurs rivaux ?

Les tâches administratives étant accomplies, il se dirigea vers la sortie du château afin d'inspecter la garde. C'était bien le seul moment où il pouvait se laisser aller, grâce au pichet qu'il confisquait aux soldats en échange de quelques pièces.

- Yasunori-sama, vous ne devriez pas boire ceci, dit la domestique qu'il croisa, en apercevant la bouteille.

- Voyons, Mei, loin de moi cette idée !

La femme pas dupe de son mensonge secoua la tête et s'écarta du chemin. Quoi qu'elle puisse lui dire, le jeune homme n'écoutait jamais.

Un peu plus tard, alors qu'il paressait dans son bain, la fin de sa liberté relative lui revint en mémoire. Son père reviendrait bientôt... et avec de nouveaux gardes d'après sa dernière lettre. Il était curieux de voir à quoi ces recrues ressemblaient... Et comme d'habitude, il se promit de leur faire un _bon_ accueil.


	5. Chapter 5

**Spéciale dédicace à Mathilde, auteure de LA scène intéressante du chapitre :D**

Conscient que ses nouvelles recrues manquaient d'expérience, le jōshu les plaça sous la tutelle d'un maître d'armes qui les fit travailler sans relâche durant les quatre jours de voyage vers le nord et la province de Kai **(actuelle préfecture de Yamanashi)**. Ils se savaient chanceux d'avoir été choisis par un homme important et ne se plaignaient jamais de la difficulté des exercices.

La vue du château plut beaucoup à Hyde, à en juger par son expression admirative. Ses deux amis plus habitués au luxe n'eurent qu'un hochement de tête approbateur.

- Comment se portent mes fils ? voulut savoir le maître des lieux.

- Bien, Sakurazawa-dono. L'envoyé de la province de l'ouest est reparti ce matin.

- Faites savoir à Yasunori que je l'attends dans mes quartiers.

Après leur avoir annoncé qu'ils bénéficiaient d'une soirée libre à cause du long voyage, un serviteur montra aux trois jeunes leurs chambres respectives, pour l'instant voisines les unes des autres, puis ils se retrouvèrent un peu plus tard lors du repas collectif des soldats.

- Quelles sont vos premières impressions ? demanda Yukihiro en prenant un peu de riz dans la marmite.

- J'attends de voir le maître avant de me prononcer, répondit Hyde.

- Pareil pour moi.

La présentation officielle eut lieu tôt le lendemain. Mal réveillé, Hyde fixait un point devant lui en se contrôlant pour ne pas bâiller. Lorsque les fils du seigneur arrivèrent, Yukihiro fut contraint de secouer discrètement son ami.

L'allure de Sakura - dans le même état que Hyde suite à une fête tardive- ne fit pas très bonne impression. Les trois amis le dévisagèrent d'un œil critique, Yukihiro plus que les autres puisqu'il n'était pas concerné par l'affectation, qui revenait d'abord à Sakura grâce à son ancienneté.

Le regard du jeune noble balaya Hyde avec indifférence, se porta ensuite sur Tetsuya, puis revint finalement sur le premier. Son expression changea tandis qu'il observait le garçon devant lui. Soudain mal à l'aise face à cet homme à la musculature imposante et vêtu de noir, Hyde fut tenté de partir en courant. Seule son éducation lui permit de rester stoïque, même si Sakura lui souriait d'une manière faussement amicale.

- Toi, le petit. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

Hyde réprima une envie de le frapper et se contenta simplement de donner son nom.

- D'accord, Takarai. A partir de maintenant, tu es à mon service.

_Et je crois que je vais beaucoup m'amuser avec toi._

Pendant les semaines suivantes, ils n'eurent pas souvent l'occasion de se voir pour discuter: rester aux côtés de leur maître était leur principale occupation, même s'ils disposaient parfois d'un temps de repos. Les entrevues les plus nombreuses avaient lieu lors des entraînements sportifs où ils se mesuraient l'un à l'autre.

Ce fut lors d'un de leurs exercices communs que Yukihiro proposa à son ami un affrontement amical à la lutte, ce que Tetsuya accepta aussitôt. Il se doutait qu'il n'aurait probablement pas l'avantage mais voulait tout de même évaluer sa progression. Et puis, son ami lui manquait réellement, au point qu'être quelques minutes avec lui le comblerait pour les jours à venir.

Donner tout ce qu'il possédait lui permit d'avoir le dessus quelques minutes. Mais Yukihiro rusa, et comme Tetsuya s'y attendait, le plus âgé parvint à le faire tomber. Il l'entraîna involontairement dans sa chute... Et l'atmosphère changea, tout comme le regard de son ami.

- Yu... Yukki ?

Yukihiro ne répondit pas et se contenta de se pencher de plus en plus. Il resta un moment à observer le garçon sous lui, tandis que Tetsuya sentait son visage s'embraser. Il se doutait plus ou moins de ce que Yukihiro s'apprêtait à faire et n'avait pas l'intention de le repousser. Son souffle se mêla bientôt à celui de son ami, leurs lèvres étaient sur le point d'entrer en contact...

- Hé, les amis ! Je dois vous raconter quelque chose !

Yukihiro se releva en un éclair pour faire face à un Hyde enthousiaste et content de lui. Le plus petit ne remarqua pas la gêne présente et expliqua rapidement qu'il était parvenu à remporter un combat au bokken contre un samouraï plus grand que lui.

- Sakurazawa-sama y assistait, et il a semblé surpris.

_D'ailleurs, ça m'a fait plaisir de lui montrer que je ne suis pas un incapable._

Les propos sous-entendus de Sakura, principalement sur son petit gabarit, l'affectaient plus qu'il ne le laissait paraître. Pourquoi le fils du gouverneur s'acharnait-il sur lui, et de façon implicite en plus ?

- Félicitations ! dit Tetsuya heureux pour son ami.

Hyde repartit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, et les deux autres restèrent seuls. Tetsuya toujours assis leva la tête et murmura:

- Yukki, serais-tu allé jusqu'au bout ?

- Oui. Et sache que je ne regrette pas mon geste.

Il disparut avant que le plus jeune ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit.

Le temps s'écoula lentement, frustrant Tetsuya qui comptait bien obtenir autre chose de son ami. Il désirait vraiment aller plus loin, en craignant en même temps que Yukihiro le repousse. Lorsqu'il passait en compagnie des autres gardes de son maître - Hiroshi, le fils cadet du gouverneur, bien plus calme que son aîné à en croire les domestiques- il devait souvent être rappelé à l'ordre parce qu'il rêvassait.

Hyde toujours aux aguets finit par remarquer que ses amis se comportaient à nouveau bizarrement l'un envers l'autre. Il s'arrangea pour questionner Tetsuya qui se confia après un moment.

- Hyde, je dois te demander quelque chose.

- Je t'écoute.

- Imaginons que tu éprouves des sentiments pour une personne, sans savoir exactement de quoi il s'agit. Irais-tu voir la personne dont il est question ?

- Oui, en m'assurant d'abord qu'elle est seule.

- Même si elle ne peut pas répondre à tes attentes et que tu as peur que cela change tout entre vous ?

- Je vais te donner un conseil, Tetsuya. Va voir Yukihiro toi-même et discutez-en ensemble.

Le garçon pâlit et bredouilla:

- Mais... comment as-tu...

- Peu importe. Vous souffrez tous les deux en préférant rester éloignés. Ce n'est pas de cette façon que vous résolverez le problème.

- Tu as raison.

Un soir, il croisa enfin Yukihiro au détour d'un couloir. Ils se firent face quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que Tetsuya dise d'un ton suppliant:

- Ne pars pas cette fois !

Il décida de ne pas prendre de gants et enchaîna:

- J'ai besoin de savoir... ce que je représente vraiment pour toi.

- Je pourrais te retourner la question.

Tetsuya dut s'avouer qu'il marquait un point.

- Je n'ai pas envie que notre amitié soit gâchée.

Yukihiro se mordit la lèvre, réfléchit et reprit:

- Allons près de la source une fois le repas terminé, nous en discuterons là-bas.

Il arriva le premier au lieu du rendez-vous et se demanda ce qu'il allait pouvoir dire. Leur amitié évoluant depuis des années laissait la place à des gestes de plus en plus ambigus, comme quand ils s'étaient presque... embrassés... dans la salle d'entraînement. Il ne regrettait toujours pas, mais être incapable de mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait l'ennuyait. Quoiqu'il se doutait bien de quoi il était question... tout en refusant de se l'avouer. Il était un homme, Tetsuya aussi, toute relation serait vouée à l'échec dès le départ !

- Bonsoir Yukki.

- Bonsoir.

Un long silence s'ensuivit, finalement rompu par Tetsuya.

- Je ne peux pas oublier ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Moi non plus. Et je dois t'avouer que ce jour-là... c'est comme si un autre avait agi à ma place.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- J'en avais envie depuis longtemps sans oser le faire. Mais finalement, je n'ai pas pu résister.

- Tu as bien fait. Enfin, je... j'étais dans la même situation que toi, je ne savais pas comment tu réagirais.

- Nous sommes deux idiots.

- Peut-être... Et pour le moment, nous sommes seuls. Alors est-ce que tu voudrais bien...

Yukihiro hésita. Cela impliquait tant de choses... Tetsuya s'écarta en croyant à un refus et sentit son cœur se serrer. Il fut beaucoup plus heureux l'instant suivant, quand son ami se décida enfin. Yukihiro lui caressa lentement la joue pour le mettre en confiance et approcha son visage de celui du plus jeune qui paraissait un peu inquiet.

- Tout va bien se passer, dit-il dans le but de le rassurer.

Après quelques secondes supplémentaires de patience, insupportables pour Tetsuya, Yukihiro franchit le vide qui les séparait encore de leur tout premier baiser.

Il fallut longtemps à Tetsuya pour mettre des mots sur ce qu'il avait éprouvé. C'était tellement doux, tellement tendre, tellement... parfait... Yukihiro veillait à ne pas le brusquer en allant à son rythme. Il n'avait jamais ressenti autant de bonheur qu'à cet instant.

Les bouches se découvraient, se touchaient, s'apprivoisaient, et surtout s'appréciaient et en redemandaient... Tetsuya lâcha un premier soupir de plaisir, ce qui déclencha aussi celui de Yukihiro. Le monde pouvait s'écrouler autour d'eux du moment que le leur, à cet instant, n'était pas perturbé. L'un frissonnait de tout son corps tandis que l'autre perdait la tête suite à cet échange passionné.

Après plusieurs minutes, Yukihiro n'hésita pas à poser ses mains sur la taille du plus jeune pour le tenir plus étroitement. Assez retourné par cette situation, Tetsuya osa lever les bras pour entourer le cou de son vis-à-vis, rendant ainsi l'étreinte plus serrée, amoureuse et tendre, ce qui le rassura étrangement. Cette pensée était probablement due à tout ce temps où il ignorait encore quels étaient ses sentiments à l'égard de son meilleur ami. Il se rendit compte que désormais, le désir au moins était réciproque. Il ne préféra pas penser à la suite de cela, aux conséquences et aux changements, qui sait ce qu'il allait advenir d'eux...

Yukihiro quant à lui souriait à travers le baiser. Plus insouciant, il se dit simplement qu'il en rêvait aveuglément depuis un certain temps et qu'il ne ferait rien à cet instant pour le stopper.

Finalement à bout de souffle, Tetsuya s'écarta le premier, dévoilant ses yeux brillants à son ami, et se blottit entre ses bras.

- C'était... Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

- Ton regard parle pour toi, murmura Yukihiro en posant une main dans ses cheveux.

Le silence retomba dès qu'ils furent allongés l'un à côté de l'autre. L'esprit bouillonnant de Yukihiro lui laissait voir la vérité: la situation deviendrait très vite compliquée pour eux.

Il se tourna vers son meilleur ami pour lui demander son avis et remarqua seulement à cet instant que Tetsuya s'était endormi. Un moustique volait au-dessus de sa tête, et il s'empressa de le chasser afin que Tetsuya continue à se reposer. L'insecte furieux changea alors de cible et le piqua à la main, pour disparaître ensuite dans un bourdonnement.

- Tetsu, réveille-toi... Il est temps de rentrer, ou nos maîtres nous feront chercher.

- D'accord, allons-y.

Yukihiro l'accompagna jusqu'à sa chambre, et ils se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit sans tenter le moindre geste affectif.

Le temps qu'il arrive dans l'aile du château où il logeait, la douleur due à la piqûre commençait à devenir insupportable, d'autant plus qu'il n'arrêtait pas de se gratter à cause de la démangeaison. L'eau froide du baquet dans sa chambre ne constitua qu'un soulagement temporaire.

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis le moment intime avec Tetsuya. La veille, ses réflexes engourdis pour une raison qu'il ignorait lui avaient valu une éraflure au visage: il lui resterait une marque après la cicatrisation, ce qui ne semblait pas déplaire à Tetsuya.

Trop occupés pour trouver un endroit au calme, ils ne s'étaient vus que quelques minutes la veille alors qu'ils allaient prendre leur repas. Seul un bonjour put être échangé à cause du couloir bondé, ce qui les frustrait de plus en plus.

Yukihiro se redressa et essuya d'une main tremblante son front en sueur. Son regard se posa sur la plaie à vif qui semblait ne pas vouloir guérir. Le moustique était-il responsable de son état ? **(oui je sais, anachronisme fort probable)**

Le mur reçut sa bénédiction lorsqu'il s'y raccrocha pour ne pas tomber. Ses jambes ne le soutenaient plus vraiment, ce qui commençait à l'inquiéter. Sa lenteur pour s'habiller lui valut d'être en retard auprès du gouverneur qui ne lui fit heureusement aucune remarque. Il savait que Yukihiro possédait un grand sens de l'honneur et faisait son possible pour ne pas décevoir les autres.

Pourtant, le lendemain, sa santé l'empêcha de se lever. Un autre garde venu voir ce qui n'allait pas le découvrit toujours allongé sous la couverture, frissonnant et recroquevillé en position fœtale.

- Maître, Awaji-san va mal !

La situation politique étant favorable, Tetsuya et Hyde rapidement alertés purent passer beaucoup de temps au chevet de leur ami, le plus jeune davantage favorisé puisque Sakura exigeait de temps à autre la présence de son serviteur pour des motifs futiles.

En plus de la fièvre et des céphalées, Yukihiro devait supporter les passages convulsifs et l'affaiblissement dû à son incapacité de s'alimenter. Tetsuya parvint à lui donner à manger au bout de trois jours, avec un succès plutôt mitigé.

La lumière et les bruits lui donnaient des migraines, ce qui faisait qu'il se retrouvait dans le noir et au calme dans une pièce reculée. La majorité du temps, il ne pouvait que distinguer les contours flous d'une silhouette à côté de lui. Il se doutait pourtant que le garçon qui lui tenait compagnie était Tetsuya, hypothèse fut confirmée quand il perçut quelques mots.

- Ne me laisse pas seul...

Une goutte d'eau atterrit sur sa main. Il se trouvait dans sa chambre, donc cela ne venait pas de la pluie... Il comprit qu'il s'agissait en fait d'une larme. Son ami allait mal à cause de lui... Ce n'était pas très étonnant au fond, mais hors de question pour lui que Tetsuya passe ses journées à se négliger en craignant que son état empire encore !

Les périodes d'inconscience s'espacèrent finalement, et un matin il se réveilla en sentant un poids contre son torse. Il reconnut immédiatement Tetsuya, qui lui tenait la main et dont la tête reposait sur sa poitrine.

- Il t'a veillé autant qu'il lui était permis, dit Hyde assis près d'eux.

- C'est à dire ?

- Quasiment tout le temps.

- Je ne voulais pas ça.

- Mais arrête avec ta fierté ! Dire que je pensais que vous...

Hyde réalisa qu'il parlait trop et se tut, mais Yukihiro avait compris.

- Alors c'était toi...

- Oui ! Et n'essaie pas de me faire croire que mes conseils étaient inutiles. Pour une fois que je pouvais servir à quelque chose !

- ... merci, tu es vraiment un ami.

Le plus petit sourit.

- Je le savais déjà !

- Yukki ?

La voix hâchée de Tetsuya indiqua qu'il sortait à peine du sommeil. Yukihiro baissa les yeux et eut un sourire jugé faible par son ami.

- Tu m'as fait peur ! s'écria-t-il une fois complètement réveillé.

- Je m'en suis douté. Mais tout va bien maintenant, je suis rétabli.

Avec toute l'autorité dont il était capable, Tetsuya força son ami à se rallonger.

- Oh non, tu ne te lèveras pas maintenant ! Même si la fièvre est tombée, tu dois te reposer !

- Mais...

- Tetsuya, fit remarquer Hyde. Je crois qu'il a suffisamment dormi pour les jours à venir.

- Ce n'est pas une raison ! répliqua le plus jeune d'un air buté.

- D'accord, si ça peut te faire plaisir.

Yukihiro se rétablit rapidement grâce à sa constitution robuste. Le quotidien reprit tranquillement pour les trois amis, même si Hyde apercevait de plus en plus souvent des gestes ambigus chez les deux autres. Il leur répétait à chaque fois qu'ils devaient faire attention, mais le naturel revenait rapidement au galop. Toutefois, ils n'étaient pas stupides et veillaient à ne pas avoir le moindre comportement affectueux en présence d'un tiers. Hyde était le seul avec qui ils pouvaient se laisser aller de temps à autre.

Leur avenir fut cependant mis à mal par une mauvaise nouvelle qui tomba un matin. Un coursier repéré de loin par les sentinelles postées sur la muraille ne s'arrêta que dans la cour et descendit de cheval en demandant à voir le gouverneur, requête qui lui fut aussitôt accordée. Un peu plus tard, Yukihiro et les autres gardes au service direct du père de Sakura se retrouvèrent convoqués dans la salle de réunion.

Après l'entretien, le garçon sous le choc rejoignit les jardins pour réfléchir au calme. Qu'allaient dire Tetsuya et Hyde lorsqu'ils sauraient ?

_Si je tarde trop à leur annoncer, ou s'ils l'apprennent par un tiers, ils m'en voudront._

Le soir venu, il s'arrangea pour s'éclipser du dîner et se confia à ses amis libérés de leurs services jusqu'au matin suivant.

- J'ai quelque chose à vous dire... et ça ne va pas vous plaire.

Une vive inquiétude apparut sur le visage de Tetsuya. Il saisit la main du plus âgé et le pressa de questions.

- Un conflit a débuté dans l'ouest, et il concerne un allié de mon maître... Alors, en tant que garde sous ses ordres...

- Non, souffla Tetsuya.

Hyde se contenta de froncer les sourcils. Conscient que ses amis avaient besoin d'être seuls, il décida de partir non sans dire auparavant:

- Tu as intérêt à revenir, Yukihiro.

- Je... je ne veux pas que tu partes, murmura Tetsuya dont la gorge se nouait.

- Je sais, Tetsu. Mais cela ne dépend pas de moi. Si c'était le cas, je resterais...

Tetsuya renifla discrètement.

- Alors que nous nous étions enfin compris !

- Il fallait bien que ce genre d'évènement finisse par arriver. Rappelle-toi ce que faisaient nos pères durant notre enfance: ils s'en allaient parfois pour plusieurs mois.

Le plus jeune ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps. Yukihiro sentit son cœur se serrer quand Tetsuya se mit à trembler contre lui. Il essuya doucement les larmes de son ami puis déposa un baiser sur son front.

- Je veux que tu m'embrasses comme la première fois.

Yukihiro s'empressa de répondre. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire.

Lorsque l'armée partit, Tetsuya resta cloîtré dans sa chambre. A défaut d'échapper au bruit, la vision de son meilleur ami parmi les soldats lui était épargnée. Il savait que Yukihiro comprendrait et qu'il s'attirerait les foudres de Hyde, mais ce fait ne lui importait guère. Dans l'immédiat, il pensait seulement et égoïstement qu'il avait le cœur en miettes. Seul Yukihiro pourrait y remédier... s'il revenait vivant des combats sanglants à venir.


	6. Chapter 6

**Le chapitre étant vraiment long, je préfère le diviser en deux parties, histoire que tout soit à peu près égal.**

Mal à l'aise au milieu des soldats déjà rompus à ce genre de situation, Yukihiro nerveux vérifia une fois de plus que son katana était bien attaché à sa ceinture. Il reporta ensuite son attention sur les hommes à cheval autour de lui et soupira. Ses pensées le menaient une nouvelle fois vers Tetsuya, à des kilomètres de lui. Vivrait-il assez longtemps pour le revoir ? Possible après tout, étant donné qu'il resterait près de son maître et ne serait pas toujours en première ligne.

Le campement était établi depuis un bon moment à l'écart d'un village pour ne pas exposer les habitants au danger, mais il continuait à ruminer dans un coin de la grande tente. Être le plus jeune ne le favorisait pas, bien au contraire... Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait jusqu'à ce que quelques guerriers s'approchent de lui. Il leva vers eux un regard interrogateur et leur demanda ce qu'ils voulaient.

- Trois fois rien. Puisqu'on va bientôt vivre des moments difficiles, autant profiter de l'instant présent pour s'amuser un peu.

- Et en quoi suis-je concerné ?

- Ce serait dommage que tu perdes la vie sans avoir connu quelques plaisirs.

- Non, je ne...

- Ne discute pas et viens !

Yukihiro soupira à nouveau avant de se lever. Qu'avait-il à perdre en les accompagnant ? Cela lui éviterait de penser à Tetsuya qui, loin de là, devait faire la même chose.

A peine entré dans l'établissement enfumé, il eut envie de faire demi-tour. Mais les autres soldats l'encadraient et il ne voulait pas se montrer impoli. Il se retrouva à la place la plus éloignée de la sortie et contempla durant plusieurs minutes son verre sans oser boire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends, Awaji ? Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais goûté au saké !

Il hésita encore un peu puis avala le contenu d'un seul coup, sous les yeux surpris de ces voisins.

- Tu as plus de tripes que je pensais, dit d'un ton satisfait celui qui avait parlé.

Les verres s'alignaient sur la table quand le meneur décida de partir. Yukihiro titubait un peu et s'était mis à songer à la nuit de sommeil qui dissiperait son mal de tête naissant. Mais les autres ne l'entendaient pas ainsi et l'entraînèrent dans leur sillage.

- Où allons-nous ?

- Dans un lieu encore plus intéressant.

Yukihiro sentit son estomac se nouer à la vue de l'endroit en question. Seulement, les soldats comprirent qu'il allait reculer et s'arrangèrent pour qu'il passe devant eux.

- Bonsoir messieurs, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Le parfum de la femme le fit suffoquer quand elle s'approcha de lui. De plus en plus perturbé, il passa un long moment à fixer le sol. La responsable répondit aux demandes des trois mercenaires et revint ensuite vers l'adolescent.

- Bien, à ton tour maintenant ! Puisque tu es jeune et apparemment ignorant de la chose, je ne vois qu'une seule personne pour s'occuper de toi.

Yukihiro déglutit péniblement. Les avoir suivis dans un tripot était déjà une faute, alors dans une maison close... Il ne donnait pas cher de sa place si le gouverneur apprenait où il s'était rendu pendant la soirée.

Il réalisa qu'il ne pourrait pas reculer quand la femme le poussa vers une chambre à l'autre bout du bâtiment. Elle ouvrit la porte, s'écarta pour le laisser passer puis s'en alla. Yukihiro n'osa regarder la fille que lorsqu'elle prit la parole:

- Je ne m'attendais pas à un homme aussi jeune... Quel âge as-tu ?

- Dix-sept ans.

- Et... je suppose que ce qu'il va se passer t'est inconnu ?

- ... Oui.

- Approche.

Sa fierté l'empêcha de se dérober, et il fit un pas vers elle. De son âge visiblement, peut-être un peu moins... De longs cheveux noirs tombant en cascade sur ses épaules, petite et menue... Le visage marqué d'un sourire alors qu'elle l'observait... Et ce qui faisait la différence avec certaines, c'était le maquillage discret uniquement autour de ses yeux.

Il la trouva belle.

- Comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Ayumi, répondit-elle, un peu surprise qu'il s'intéresse à ce genre de détails.

- Pourquoi es-tu ici ? Tu mérites bien mieux !

D'un geste de la main, elle lui fit comprendre que le temps n'était pas propice à la discussion. Yukihiro frissonna quand des doigts agiles détachèrent le lacet fermant sa tunique. L'espace d'un instant, il pensa à Tetsuya avec l'impression qu'il s'apprêtait à le trahir. Il secoua ensuite la tête: ce n'était pas comme s'il avait des sentiments envers la jeune prostituée. Tetsuya faisait partie de l'exception, puisque jusque-là il préférait le corps d'une femme... Et quand les lèvres d'Ayumi se scellèrent aux siennes, il oublia tout. La soirée ne serait peut-être pas si déplaisante...

Ayumi l'attira vers le matelas où il s'installa sur le dos. L'appréhension le quittait, laissant place à une impatience grandissante. Il distinguait sans mal les formes de la jeune fille à travers son corsage. Le désir monta encore, et il lâcha un premier soupir en sentant la bouche d'Ayumi s'attarder sur son torse.

- Je savais que tu aimerais. Les autres réclament toujours ces petites attentions.

Les baisers légers d'Ayumi le mirent rapidement au supplice. Elle savait vraiment ce qu'elle faisait... Et une partie bien précise de son anatomie commençait à réagir positivement. La tête penchée en arrière, il souffla d'une voix saccadée:

- Je voudrais... te toucher.

Etonnée, elle le fixa sans rien dire. Peu d'hommes se souciaient de ce qu'elle ressentait, et aucun ne demandait la permission.

- Tu es étrange... Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir des gens qui tiennent compte de ma volonté. Mais puisque c'est dit si gentiment, soit !

Elle inversa leurs positions, autorisant ainsi Yukihiro à agir comme il le souhaitait.

D'abord hésitant, il se contenta au début de l'embrasser. Ses gestes devinrent plus hardis tandis qu'il prenait de l'assurance. Plutôt réceptive à cette douceur inhabituelle, Ayumi retint sa respiration quand son amant d'un soir lui retira son haut pour explorer sa peau. Assez angoissé à l'idée de mal faire, Yukihiro levait de temps à autre les yeux sur le visage de la jeune fille, et poursuivait dès qu'il était rassuré. Il reproduisit les gestes qu'avait eu Ayumi envers lui, et l'entendre soupirer le flatta. Pour une première fois, il ne semblait pas se débrouiller trop mal.

Ses lèvres descendirent le long du cou d'Ayumi jusqu'à ses seins où il déposa quelques baisers. Elle gémissait à présent, et il n'était pas dans un meilleur état.

- Tu aimes ?

- Ne pose pas de questions stupides.

Un simple mouvement de langue sur sa poitrine la fit s'exprimer plus fort. Ravi et content de lui, Yukihiro ne put s'empêcher de sourire cette fois. Sa mine réjouie amusa la jeune fille qui se garda toutefois de le montrer. Reprendre le contrôle pour faire languir son amant suffirait.

Elle commençait à en vouloir plus et tira brusquement le pantalon du samouraï vers le bas. Yukihiro devint immédiatement écarlate en se doutant de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire.

- Tu sais, je peux très bien m'arrêter là, tu n'as qu'à le demander.

- Non ! Je veux dire... continue comme ça.

- A tes ordres.

Pendant un long moment, il fut incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Ayumi avait pris son membre en main et il dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas crier. Elle parcourut de sa langue le sexe du garçon tout en se délectant à la vue du visage crispé de Yukihiro qui n'en pouvait plus d'une telle torture. Elle le fit doucement glisser dans sa bouche et entama un va et vient. Yukihiro empoigna le drap afin de s'empêcher de toutes ses forces de faire le moindre mouvement. Ayumi ricana intérieurement d'avoir un tel contrôle et se prêta encore davantage au jeu: donner de faux espoirs à l'autre, puis revenir en arrière pour le faire ensuite arriver à la limite du point de non-retour... et finalement le laisser frustré.

- Maintenant, ça suffit ! dit-il soudain.

Il la saisit par la taille et l'allongea sur le dos. Pressés par le désir qui les envahissait, ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Ayumi parcourut ensuite de ses mains le corps maigre et néammoins musclé de Yukihiro, satisfaite de le voir frissonner. Il caressa à son tour les courbes de la jeune fille en s'attardant sur les endroits les plus sensibles. Peu après, il la débarrassa des derniers vêtements qu'elle portait et retrouva une certaine passivité quand elle repassa au-dessus de lui en bougeant d'une façon lascive.

- Prêt ?

- Depuis longtemps.

Ses longs cheveux se répandirent sur le torse de Yukihiro lorsqu'elle le guida en elle. Un gémissement mutuel et plus profond leur échappa alors. Sans rompre le contact visuel, Ayumi adopta tout d'abord un rythme lent. Ce que c'était bon d'être dominatrice pour une fois ! Elle avait la possibilité de décider de tout, ce qui la laissait encore un peu perturbée. Mais le samouraï s'était montré si doux tout au long de la soirée qu'elle profitait pleinement de chaque instant.

- Ayumi...

Cela aussi, entendre son prénom murmuré avec tant de désir... Pourquoi les autres ne la voyaient-ils que comme un objet ?

En guise de récompense, elle fondit sur Yukihiro et l'embrassa fiévreusement, ne s'arrêtant que pour le faire entrer totalement dans son intimité. Elle se montra ensuite magnanime en inversant leurs positions afin qu'il dirige tout au meilleur moment. Mais il n'agit pas comme elle l'espérait, ce qui la surprit et la poussa à demander des explications.

- Je ne veux pas te faire mal.

- Mais quel idiot... Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça et prouve-moi que tu es un homme !

Les derniers mots le piquèrent au vif. Il savait pourtant qu'elle n'avait pas tort et s'empressa donc de la satisfaire jusqu'au bout. Les gémissements d'Ayumi lui firent réaliser que c'était bien lui, à cet instant, qui donnait du plaisir à la jeune fille. Il serra un peu les dents quand les ongles d'Ayumi se crispèrent sur ses épaules, puis il se laissa aller à son tour... et il retomba doucement sur elle, essoufflé et en sueur.

- Pas mal du tout pour une première fois, monsieur le soldat. Je te donne un sept.

- Vraiment ? Je pensais mériter plus, répliqua Yukihiro en entrant dans son jeu.

- Rappelle-toi que la personne ayant de l'expérience ici, c'est moi... donc en ce qui concerne ta note c'est la même chose. Avec un peu de pratique, tu combleras parfaitement ta femme.

Yukihiro ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il ne croisait pas des filles comme Ayumi tous les jours... Et elle continuait de le surprendre.

Ils discutèrent encore un peu, puis le garçon se rhabilla et partit après lui avoir donné quelques pièces supplémentaires.

- N'hésite pas à revenir ! dit-elle au moment où il quitta la chambre.

**OoOoOoO**

Regroupés autour du gouverneur, les soldats attendaient le signal annonçant le début de l'affrontement. Yukihiro qui se trouvait en retrait avec le reste de la garde rapprochée vérifia une fois de plus que le tachi (prédécesseur du katana) et le tantō (dague japonaise) étaient toujours accrochés à sa ceinture. La présence d'un autre cavalier à sa droite attira ensuite son attention.

- Alors, Awaji, comment s'est passée ta soirée ?

- Intéressante.

- Quoi, c'est tout ?

- Que veux-tu que je dise d'autre ?

- Je t'ai croisé quand tu es rentré, et tu ne m'as même pas vu, répliqua le mercenaire. J'en ai donc conclu que cette fille t'a laissé une forte impression.

- C'est exact.

- Tu es moins inhibé que je le pensais.

- Je prends ça pour un compliment.

- C'en est un.

Des cris et un rassemblement d'hommes à quelques plusieurs de mètres de distance mirent un terme à leur discussion. Yukihiro pensa brièvement à ses amis, bien loin de là, et à Ayumi qui devait probablement dormir. Il loua la décision du père de Sakura, décidé à quitter le village pour ne pas impliquer les habitants dans la bataille. S'il restait en vie, il irait parler à la jeune fille une dernière fois avant le retour.

L'assaut dépassa en violence tout ce qu'il avait connu jusqu'alors. Ses entraînements à la caserne lui permirent d'atteindre son but presque à chaque fois qu'il décochait une flèche vers un ennemi. La difficulté résidait dans le fait que comme eux, il se déplaçait à cheval, et que ses adversaires constituaient donc des cibles mouvantes.

- Awaji, protège Sakurazawa-dono !

Yukihiro se retourna juste à temps pour voir son interlocuteur de l'heure précédente succomber à un coup de sabre. Un peu plus loin, le gouverneur aux prises avec trois hommes en armure peinait à se défendre. Le jeune samouraï n'hésita pas et se précipita vers son maïtre accompagné par quelques autres. Il saisit son tachi, et, dans le même mouvement, décapita l'homme le plus proche de lui.

Il resta un moment pétrifié à cause du sang qui couvrait la lame de son sabre. Le père de Sakura le sortit de ses pensées en formulant un remerciement puis se concentra à nouveau sur le champ de bataille. L'armée ennemie se mettait à battre en retraite, abandonnant ses blessés et les morts qui devraient être enterrés par les vainqueurs.

Yukihiro, quant à lui, se moquait bien du départ de leurs adversaires. En temps normal, il aurait dû garder la tête de celui qu'il avait tué afin de la présenter à son maître et obtenir une récompense, mais puisque le gouverneur l'avait vu... Il décida de ne plus toucher au mort.

Dès son retour en ville, il retira son armure, prit son temps pour se rendre présentable et se dirigea ensuite vers la maison close. La femme qui lui ouvrit n'était pas la même, et elle le conduisit auprès d'Ayumi lorsqu'il se fit passer pour un habitué.

- Bonsoir ! dit-elle avec un sourire. Comment vas-tu ?

L'absence de réponse ainsi que le visage de Yukihiro, dépourvu d'expression, l'inquiétèrent.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Un évènement grave ?

Il resta silencieux puis répondit enfin:

- Ce matin, je... j'ai tué un homme. Il menaçait mon maître et je lui ai tranché la tête.

- C'est tout ? Je m'attendais à pire !

Yukihiro se tut tandis qu'elle poursuivait, dans le but de le faire réagir:

- Tu es un samouraï ! Une place que beaucoup envient ! Rappelle-toi que tu as juré fidélité à ton maître quels que soient les évènements. Qu'est-ce que tu fais de l'honneur élevé chez ceux de ta caste ? Tu es censé vivre et mourir l'épée à la main, cette bataille n'est que la première d'une longue série !

- Je sais tout cela !

- Alors arrête de t'apitoyer sur ton sort et prouve-moi que tu es un homme !


	7. Chapter 7

**Une fois n'est pas coutume, quelques parlotes:**

**Lilys: merci pour la bêtalecture ;)**

**Le 8 mettra du temps à venir, parce que je veux continuer une autre fic d'abord, et que je dois faire en sorte qu'il suive le niveau du 7.**

**Dernière chose, évitez le lancer de pierres, ça fait mal.**

Rappel du chapitre précédent:

_- Tu es un samouraï ! Une place que beaucoup envient ! Rappelle-toi que tu as juré fidélité à ton maître quels que soient les évènements. Qu'est-ce que tu fais de l'honneur élevé chez ceux de ta caste ? Tu es censé vivre et mourir l'épée à la main, cette bataille n'est que la première d'une longue série !_

_- Je sais tout cela !_

_- Alors arrête de t'apitoyer sur ton sort et prouve-moi que tu es un homme !_

**OoOoOoO**

Elle avait raison sur tous les points... Ce n'était pas son genre de s'attarder sur ses faiblesses ! Au lieu de susciter la pitié des autres, il valait mieux qu'il continue à faire honneur à son rang. Ayumi n'était pas vraiment diplomate, mais Yukihiro avait besoin d'entendre quelqu'un lui dire de réagir et de se reprendre. A quoi auraient servi toutes ces années d'efforts si, au final, ses camarades le dénigraient et se moquaient de lui parce qu'avoir tué un homme le laissait abattu ?

Il secoua la tête pour chasser ces mauvais souvenirs et eut un sourire en coin:

- Te prouver que je suis un homme ? répéta-t-il.

- Oui, c'est ce que j'ai dit, il me semble !

Son visage s'éclaira suite au double sens des paroles de son interlocutrice.

- Très bien, puisque tu insistes...

La jeune fille comprit soudain ce qu'il voulait faire, et une légère rougeur colora ses joues. Cela ne lui arrivait jamais d'habitude ! Et elle n'embrassait jamais les hommes qui venaient dans sa chambre !

Bon, le samouraï était un cas particulier. Le voir aussi intimidé l'avait poussée à le provoquer un peu, d'autant plus qu'elle s'était doutée, dès son entrée dans la pièce, qu'il ne connaissait rien des relations sexuelles et qu'aucune femme ne l'avait jamais touché.

En plus, elle le trouvait assez attirant, quoiqu'un peu maigre, et ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux lui faisait ressentir un semblant d'affection pour lui. Alors qu'il s'arrête sur un geste susceptible de revenir souvent agaçait vraiment Ayumi. Sa franchise qui lui avait parfois causé des ennuis s'était avérée utile, puisqu'il s'approchait d'elle. Elle décida de le laisser faire pour voir ce qu'il pensait à cet instant précis.

Yukihiro sourit franchement en sentant qu'Ayumi serait totalement soumise, du moins au début. Beaucoup plus impatient que l'avant-veille, peut-être parce qu'elle ne portait pas de haut, il s'empressa de la déshabiller en déposant de temps à autre un baiser dans son cou ou sur son visage. Ayumi lui offrit un regard provocateur et plaça les mains du jeune homme sur sa poitrine. Serait-il capable de mieux ? Apparemment oui, à en juger par les frissons le long de la colonne d'Ayumi suite à ses caresses...

Son envie d'elle de plus en plus forte ne l'empêcha pas de poursuivre ses attouchements pendant quelques minutes, tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait bien faire. Il cessa rapidement d'y penser: mieux valait agir spontanément quand le moment serait venu. De toute façon, la jeune fille appréciait beaucoup le traitement et les baisers sur sa peau. Elle sentit sa jupe lui être enlevée... et tout s'arrêta. Surprise, elle rouvrit les yeux et remarqua que les yeux de Yukihiro restaient fixés sur sa jambe.

- Comment est-ce arrivé ? demanda-t-il en passant ses doigts sur la marque bleue.

- Un client passé après toi s'est montré un peu trop enthousiaste. Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

Il n'ajouta rien, en gardant à l'esprit la lueur de crainte dans le regard d'Ayumi quand il avait mentionné la trace de main. La jeune fille tenta de lui faire oublier le problème en essayant de le débarrasser de ses vêtements pour qu'ils aillent plus loin, mais Yukihiro se montra encore un peu réticent. Il ne voulait pas lui faire mal, mais dans l'action, n'oublierait-il pas la conduite qu'il s'était juré d'adopter ?

Assez refroidi par ce qu'il venait de voir, et les questions se bousculant dans son esprit, il se détacha légèrement d'Ayumi dont le regard se teinta d'incompréhension. Pourquoi reculait-il ? Elle le saisit par la chemise pour qu'il soit à nouveau contre elle, mais Yukihiro continua à observer ses bleus en silence. Disait-elle la vérité ?

Etant donné qu'elle ne paraissait pas attacher d'importance à l'incident, il n'y pensa plus. De toute façon, Ayumi semblait déterminée à le lui faire occulter, ce qui ne tarda pas. Elle s'agenouilla devant lui, remonta un peu sa tunique et parcourut de ses lèvres le ventre du jeune homme. Lui se contenta de poser sa main sur la tête d'Ayumi qui se releva peu après pour se concentrer sur son entrejambe, et son désir monta encore.

Malgré sa satisfaction de l'entendre soupirer, elle arrêta tout en comprenant qu'il ne résisterait plus très longtemps. Sa protestation faillit lui tirer un sourire.

- Ne me laisse pas ainsi !

Le regard boudeur du jeune homme l'amusa. D'un air faussement ingénu, elle le fixa sans agir, pour le simple plaisir de le voir s'impatienter. Finalement, il l'embrassa avec une telle fougue qu'elle décida d'accéder à sa requête.

- Viens, maintenant...

Yukihiro ne se fit pas prier, fébrile mais aussi un peu... joueur finalement. Il voulait oublier ce qu'il venait de vivre, vraiment, et étonnament, son imagination prit alors le relais. Ses mains vinrent enserrer le frêle corps d'Ayumi avant de le soulever comme la plume qu'elle semblait être entre ses bras musclés. La jeune fille s'étonna de l'audace du samouraï quand elle se retrouva appuyée contre une cloison. Il apprenait vraiment vite ! Mais ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire, loin de là... Une nouvelle façon de faire, mais toujours autant de délicatesse... Les hommes aussi doux et respectueux étaient tellement rares...

Dès qu'il fut en elle, Ayumi serra la taille de son amant entre ses jambes et passa ses bras autour de son cou, tandis qu'il la faisait monter et descendre le long du mur. Elle fit tout son possible pour se retenir, mais au bout de quelques minutes à peine, elle sentit qu'elle commençait à perdre le contrôle.

- Autrement, souffla-t-elle.

Après un sourire victorieux, il obtempéra et l'entraîna vers le sol où elle s'installa sur le ventre. Yukihiro lui releva légèrement les jambes, la pénétra à nouveau et reprit doucement ses mouvements dans l'espoir qu'elle le supplie. Elle résista au début, mais le plaisir monta brusquement lorsque le samouraï atteignit un endroit sensible. La sensation du torse humide de son amant contre son dos provoqua un frisson dans tout son corps dès que Yukihiro s'allongea sur elle. Il déposa des baisers sur sa nuque, dans le creux de son cou... et l'embrassa finalement sur la bouche quand elle tourna la tête à la recherche de ses lèvres.

Le samouraï bouleversait réellement les convictions qu'elle avait acquises jusque-là... Même s'il n'était pas le meilleur des amants, il affichait tant de douceur et d'attention à son égard qu'elle devait reconnaître qu'il la traitait _vraiment_ comme une femme... Et cette constatation l'effrayait autant qu'elle la ravissait.

Sa conscience lui dicta qu'elle pensait trop. Autant s'attarder sur l'instant présent et la bouche du jeune homme qui effleurait à présent sa joue... Contrairement à la fois précédente où Yukihiro avait cédé le premier, elle s'abandonna avant lui.

Il la tenait encore serrée contre lui au moment où elle dit, encore un peu essoufflée et d'une voix où le plaisir n'était pas encore éteint:

- Au fait, je ne connais même pas ton nom.

- Est-ce vraiment important ?

- Ceux qui reviennent me voir sont rares.

Puisqu'elle lui posait la question, cela montrait qu'elle s'intéressait un peu à lui. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si dire son nom aurait des conséquences. Il n'existait pas de relation entre eux, simplement un moment passé entre deux personnes consentantes.

- Je m'appelle Yukihiro.

- Enchantée alors.

Elle lui sourit et déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. Il se leva ensuite pour s'habiller, et il terminait de lacer sa tunique lorsqu'une femme vint avertir Ayumi que le suivant arrivait déjà.

- Tout se passera bien ? questionna-t-il.

- Mais oui, ne t'en fais pas. Quand rentres-tu chez toi ?

- Je pars demain vers midi.

- J'espère que tu viendras me dire au revoir ! dit-elle d'un ton faussement féroce.

- Evidemment, c'était mon intention.

Dans le couloir, il croisa un homme de haute stature et dont les muscles étaient visibles sous sa chemise. Yukihiro s'écarta et fronça les sourcils une fois que l'inconnu l'eut dépassé. D'après ce qu'il avait vu, les mains de cet homme correspondaient à celles ayant laissées des hématomes sur la peau d'Ayumi...

Il hésita un instant sur la conduite à tenir. Ayumi, avec son petit gabarit, pourrait-elle réellement se défendre ? Un faible cri lui fit rebrousser chemin vers la chambre. Il ouvrit le shōji à temps pour voir le géant gifler Ayumi du revers de la main. La jeune fille tomba et le regarda avec défi, mais Yukihiro distingua sans mal la peur dans ses yeux.

- Je t'avais pourtant prévenue: tu m'appartiens, et les autres ne peuvent te toucher que si je t'y autorise !

- Faux, je n'appartiens à personne ! Si je devais attendre que tu me donnes ton approbation, tu crois que je gagnerais assez pour pouvoir manger ?

- Sale petite garce !

Yukihiro bondit juste à temps pour retenir le poing de l'agresseur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Attends que j'aie corrigé cette gamine.

- Non.

- Quoi ? Tu oses me dire ce que je dois faire ?

- Quand je suis responsable de ce qui lui arrive, en effet.

Ses paroles firent leur chemin dans l'esprit de l'inconnu, pas très impressionné par celui qu'il pensait être un simple gamin de basse classe. Ayumi, quant à elle, s'inquiéta beaucoup plus et lança au samouraï un regard suppliant.

- Yukihiro, non ! s'écria-t-elle.

Elle refusait d'associer le jeune homme à ses problèmes personnels. Malheureusement, le géant parut soudain comprendre.

- Attends un peu... C'est toi qui m'as précédé ici hier soir ?

- C'est fort probable.

- Tu vas me le payer !

Même si l'homme le dépassait de loin physiquement, Yukihiro était rompu au combat à mains nues. Il réussit à mettre à genoux son adversaire en lui faisant une clé de bras et appuya progressivement jusqu'à ce que l'autre se plaigne. Yukihiro ne le lâcha pas pour autant et regarda Ayumi qui se relevait.

- Il t'a fait mal ?

- J'ai l'habitude, mais merci de t'inquiéter. Maintenant, excuse-moi, je vais chercher quelqu'un pour que celui-là s'en aille définitivement.

- Bonne idée.

Une fois Ayumi partie, son agresseur se débattit vainement dans le but de se libérer. Toute tentative s'avérant inutile, il utilisa les menaces.

- Lâche-moi et je te laisserai sortir d'ici sur tes deux jambes.

Le samouraï se contenta de ricaner puis répliqua:

- Ne gaspille pas ta salive. Je sais très bien ce qu'il va se passer si je te laisse partir: tu vas me frapper, rattraper Ayumi et la battre.

- Cette fille est à moi ! Elle sait pourtant que je lui ai interdit de voir d'autres hommes !

- Je ne suis pas certain qu'elle soit de ton avis.

- Tu ne la connais même pas !

- Suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle n'est pas un objet que tu peux manipuler à ta guise.

Un bruit de pas les informa du retour de la jeune fille. Derrière elle venaient la responsable de la maison close, visiblement furieuse, et quelques gardes de la milice avec le sergent à leur tête.

- Mayagi, je t'avais dit de ne pas revenir ici, attaqua aussitôt la femme. Tu sais pourtant que je veille sur chaque fille, et sur Ayumi plus que quiconque à cause de son jeune âge.

Furieux, Mayagi se redressa et désigna Yukihiro d'un signe de tête.

- Il a essayé de me la voler !

- Assez ! Ce garçon a réussi en deux visites ce que tu n'as pas été capable de faire: considérer Ayumi comme une personne et non comme une chose. Messieurs, il est à vous.

- N'imagine pas que tu es débarrassée de moi, Ayumi ! Et toi, surveille tes arrières si tu veux vivre encore longtemps !

Yukihiro haussa les épaules. Risquer sa vie ? Il le faisait en permanence en étant samouraï ! Les paroles de Mayagi ne l'effrayèrent absolument pas.

Les soldats partis, la femme se tourna vers Ayumi.

- Comment te sens-tu ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

- Mieux, Chiyô-san.

- Tu ne peux plus rester ici maintenant. Dès qu'il sera sorti - et crois-moi, ça ne prendra pas longtemps - il va venir te chercher.

La jeune fille pâlit et frissonna. Inquiet, Yukihiro s'approcha d'elle. La femme avait raison, ce ne serait qu'une question de temps.

- Toi, le gamin, ordonna Chiyô d'un ton sans réplique. Suis-moi.

Il échangea un regard surpris avec Ayumi et obtempéra.

- Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Ayumi court un danger en étant sous mon toit. Elle semble t'apprécier, et réciproquement. Tu es le seul à pouvoir l'aider.

- Que voulez-vous que je fasse ?

- Cette petite n'a personne d'autre que moi. Si quelqu'un lui trouvait un meilleur moyen de subvenir à ses besoins...

Yukihiro comprit et réfléchit un instant.

- J'ai peut-être une solution, mais je ne peux rien vous promettre.

- Reviens demain matin avec ta réponse. Ayumi ne sera peut-être en sécurité que cette nuit. Ne tarde pas !

Dans la soirée, il parvint à obtenir une entrevue privée avec son maître, à qui il exposa la situation. Il savait qu'il se montrait téméraire avec une telle demande et attendit donc que le seigneur réagisse.

- Je suppose que tu n'as pas connu cette fille simplement en discutant avec elle.

- Non, Sakurazawa-dono.

- Alors que tu savais que ce comportement pourrait entraîner des sanctions.

Yukihiro acquiesça en gardant les yeux baissés. Protester serait très mal venu, d'autant plus qu'il se savait être fautif.

- Cependant, tu es loin d'être le seul parmi les gardes à fréquenter de temps à autre des filles de joie. Et j'ai une dette envers toi depuis la bataille. Donc... j'accepte.

Le jeune samouraï s'empressa de remercier l'homme en face de lui. Ayumi aurait un meilleur avenir à présent, même en étant une simple servante.

- Puis-je aller la chercher ?

- Oui.

Il était prêt à sortir quand le père de Sakura le rappela:

- Awaji ! Il vaudrait mieux que vous dormiez sous ma tente pendant le retour. Tu sais à quel point les soldats peuvent être frustrés lorsqu'ils n'ont pas les moyens d'obtenir les faveurs d'une femme.

Ayumi fut ravie à l'annonce de son départ. Après avoir rassemblé ses affaires, elle passa un long moment à saluer la responsable de maison et les autres filles.

- Vous allez toutes me manquer.

- C'est pareil pour nous ! Mais tu mérites mieux que la vie qu'on mène.

Comme elle ne savait pas monter à cheval, elle voyagea juste derrière Yukihiro sans le lâcher un seul instant. Lui se moquait bien des regards jaloux, puisqu'il savait que les autres n'oseraient rien tenter: le gouverneur châtierait tous ceux qui s'en prendraient à sa future domestique.

La traversée des pâturages et des champs ravissait Ayumi qui n'avait pratiquemment connu que la maison où elle travaillait. Yukihiro lui décrivit en détail ce qui l'attendait quand ils arriveraient à destination. Quoi qu'il puisse se passer, ce serait toujours meilleur que voir des hommes défiler sans cesse dans sa chambre...

Le soir, ils continuaient à discuter devant le feu sans se soucier des quelques soldats qui se tenaient tout près.

- Comment en étais-tu arrivée là ?

- Mon père n'avait pas assez d'argent pour s'occuper de moi. Tu comprends, un paysan dont la vie dépendait de la taille de la récolte... Alors, même s'il savait ce que j'allais endurer, il m'a placée là-bas pour que j'aie tous les jours de quoi manger et un toit au-dessus de la tête.

- Tu n'as jamais pensé à changer de vie ?

- Si, bien sûr. Mais l'argent que je gagnais constituait une sorte de compensation pour Chiyô-san. Elle me logeait et me nourrissait, je lui donnais ma rémunération en contrepartie.

- Et Mayagi ? Il faisait partie des hommes qui venaient dans ta chambre, mais pourquoi les choses ont-elles évolué ?

Ayumi eut un sourire amer.

- J'imagine qu'à force de me fréquenter, il a fini par avoir des sentiments pour moi et vouloir autre chose qu'une relation charnelle... Il ne supportait pas que d'autres hommes me touchent. Evidemment, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix. La plupart du temps, il s'en accommodait, mais parfois, il allait jusqu'à me frapper. Heureusement, c'est resté anecdotique.

Yukihiro se remémora ce qu'il s'était passé dans la maison close.

- Mais Chiyô-san a bien dit qu'elle lui avait interdit de revenir... Donc il ne l'a pas écoutée, n'est-ce pas ?

- Exact. Je ne pouvais pas toujours cacher les marques. Un soir, elle a réussi à me faire parler, et il a réclamé de l'argent en compensation. Bien sûr, ça ne lui suffisait pas. Il est finalement arrivé à un moment où j'étais seule, et il s'est montré un peu trop fougueux à cause de la frustration. D'où la marque sur ma jambe.

- Durant tout ce temps, personne ne t'a attirée au point que tu veuilles connaître plus qu'un moment physique ?

- Non. J'ai juré de toujours faire la part des choses entre mon travail et le reste, et puisque je ne sortais pas de la maison... Jusqu'à maintenant, je n'ai eu aucun sentiment amoureux pour qui que ce soit.

Le jeune homme garda le silence un moment avant de reprendre:

- C'est triste.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle avec une mine perplexe.

- Parce que tu oublies tous tes problèmes... Il n'y a plus que l'autre qui compte. C'est comme s'il n'y avait rien de plus important que cette personne qui monopolise tes pensées en permanence.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord. Si tu fais passer ta vie avant la sienne, ça finira mal tôt ou tard.

- Effectivement, c'est une possibilité. Mais rien de fâcheux ne pourra arriver entre deux êtres qui s'aiment réellement. Enfin, c'est ce que je crois.

Ayumi réalisa brusquement une chose importante. Yukihiro semblait très bien connaître ce genre de sentiments pour en parler de la sorte.

- Dis-moi, Yukihiro... Tu es amoureux, n'est-ce pas ?

Après un regard nerveux autour de lui pour vérifier que personne ne les écoutait, il répondit un ton plus bas:

- ... Oui.

- Alors pourquoi avoir trahi cette fille ?

- C'est compliqué. Nous sommes vraiment attachés l'un à l'autre, seulement... notre relation est vouée à rester cachée.

Elle fronça les sourcils suite à cette révélation.

- Il s'agit d'une roturière ?

- Non.

- Je ne te comprends pas. Tu n'as pas hésité à passer un moment avec moi ! En quoi les barrières entre les castes t'empêchent de vivre une liaison avec une fille qui n'est pas de ton rang ?

- Parce que cette personne n'est pas une femme !

En voyant le regard stupéfait d'Ayumi, il réalisa aussitôt qu'il avait trop parlé.

- Incroyable... Tu aimes... un homme ?

- Tu as quelque chose à y redire ?

- Non, c'est juste que... Tu sembles vraiment apprécier la compagnie d'une femme.

_-_ Tu n'as pas tort... Mais il existe une différence de taille. Les femmes me plaisent seulement physiquement, je n'ai jamais rien éprouvé envers elles.

Il se mit à fixer les flammes devant lui et ajouta:

- En fait... je ne suis pas du tout attiré par les hommes, il reste l'exception à la règle. Je suis déjà allé plus loin avec des filles, sans tout découvrir. Avec lui, je veux prendre mon temps. C'est pour ça que pour le moment, nous nous sommes contentés de nous embrasser.

- C'est vrai ? Alors tu as de la chance que j'aie contribué à ton éducation ! Comme ça, si un jour vous vous retrouvez dans le même lit, tu sauras t'y prendre suffisamment bien pour ne pas le décevoir !

- Je t'en supplie, ne le dis à personne ! Le seul à le savoir à part toi est l'autre garçon avec qui j'ai grandi. J'espère ne pas commettre une erreur en te faisant confiance.

- Yukihiro, grâce à toi j'ai la possibilité d'avoir une autre vie. Ton secret sera bien gardé avec moi. Je ne te trahirai pas, c'est promis !

Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa. Si jamais un tiers découvrait la vérité pour Tetsuya et lui, il ne donnait pas cher d'eux.

- Je te conseille quand même d'être honnête avec lui et de lui dire la vérité.

- Mais il ne m'adressera plus jamais la parole !

- Pas s'il t'aime vraiment. Il vaut mieux parler que garder ça pour toi, parce que ça va finir par te peser. Plus tu attends et plus il t'en voudra quand il saura. Crois-moi, je m'y connais en relations sociales. Et si tu ne le fais pas, c'est moi qui irai le voir.

Yukihiro hocha la tête. Elle était bien capable d'agir à sa place, il valait donc mieux qu'il suive ses conseils.

Le dernier soir du voyage, ils s'installèrent à l'écart pour être tranquilles. Yukihiro parla longtemps de ses amis, ce qui fit penser à Ayumi qu'elle les connaissait déjà très bien sans les avoir vus. Il ne lui fut pas difficile non plus de savoir l'identité de la personne dont Yukihiro était amoureux... Son visage soudain éclairé et son regard brillant indiquaient clairement qu'il s'agissait de Tetsuya, et qu'il avait des sentiments très forts à son égard. Ayumi craignait pourtant que cet amour profond soit bientôt mis à mal.

- Tu sembles vraiment tenir à lui.

- Je me sacrifierais sans hésiter s'il était en danger, dit-il avec conviction.

Ayumi se rembrunit un peu. Est-ce que quelqu'un serait capable du même comportement envers elle ? Pas dans l'immédiat, mais elle finirait peut-être par trouver la perle rare...

- Si nous allions nous coucher ? Je tiens à profiter encore un peu de ton corps contre le mien, dit-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Il protesta pour la forme et la suivit vers la tente du gouverneur. La joie et l'anxiété s'insinuaient peu à peu en lui: le lendemain, il retrouverait son Tetsuya... et certaines choses devraient impérativement être dites.


End file.
